Maelstrom Industrial Salvage
Maelstrom Industrial Salvage is a recycling faction in the Star Wars Combine. Founded on Year 9 Day 365, the faction is currently led by El Presidente Han Hunter and his second-in-command Governor Jon SkyHut. The faction recently joined the Federation of Free Alliances. Description Starting out as a solitary junkyard, Maelstrom Industrial Salvage has humble beginnings as a one man, one ship operation. Though in a relatively short amount of time the amount of scrap metal collected grew exponentially and the operation expanded beyond its original owners imagination. Seeing the potential in this company wealthy philanthropist Han Hunter put up a substantial backing from both his personal wealth and from the estate of the late Selene Tal-Kyrte in order to transform a relatively small junk collection into a full fledged salvage yard. While expanding from one ship to a fleet and a full staff may seem ambitious in its own right Maelstrom plans much bigger things for the future. With its massive potential to churn out the Ugly star fighters as well as the salvage freighter and droid it has plans to increase its wealth. The production ability is only half of the Maelstrom business model though, offering to get rid of problematic stations, facilities, or even the occasional flying wreck for a price. As a relatively new corporation Maelstrom seeks to quickly build a reputation of both quality and reliability. Understanding that sometimes things need to disappear, and disappear fast Maelstrom seeks only the most active and efficient sentient to fill its top ranks. The job isn't easy, it isn't glamorous, it isn't even that safe, but, it sure is fun to blow stuff up. Advantages Be with knowledgeable people and to be with a community of people who share one singular goal. Services Maelstrom has Recently opened its doors to public service. Products Uglies: X-Ceptor Ever wanted to fly a Tie-interceptor? Ever want to fly an X-wing? Ever wanted to fly both? Well now is your chance. The X-Ceptor boasts all of the drawbacks of both ships and none of the perks. This fighter is for the military on a budget or for the individual on a suicide mission. Price:TBD Datacard rental: 1 - 50,000cr / 1 12 - 500,000cr / 10 Y-Tie How two people fit in this flying heap of junk is their business, but it can be done. This baby is equipped with 2 heavy lasers, 2 Proton-Torpedo Launchers, and a class 3 hyperdrive. Unfortunately there is a good chance flying this voids your life insurance. Price:TBD Datacard rental: 1 - 30,000cr / 1 12 - 300,000cr / 6 Tie-Wing What started out as a practical joke sort of got out of hand when someone actually bought one of these things. Let's just say, that flight suit you are wearing cost more to make than this space-born deathtrap. Price:TBD Datacard rental: 1 - 20,000cr 12 - 200,000cr/ 4 Recycling GRZ-6B Wrecker "She's not pretty, but she gets the job done" is the usual introduction to the main weapon in a salvegers arsenal. It cuts through duracrete like it was butter and boasts a decent hyper and sublight rating. It can even carry a passenger for those "lonely nights". Price:100,000 Datacard rental: 100,000cr / 2 Salvager Droid Chews up and melts down anything (and we mean anything) in its way. This vehicle has most literally a mind of its own when it is up and recycling, the occupant of the cockpit is merely a helpless observer to the shear power this engineering marvel puts out. Price:TBD Datacard rental: 50,000 / 1 Stations: Trading 1 X7 Factory Station Recycling 1 Recycling 2 Recycling 3 Recycling 4 Price: TBD Datacard Rental - 100,000 cr / 2 Notes * Faction hop privilege comes with Datacard rental at purchasers request. * Corporate policy dictates buyer sends first no matter the buyers trading record. * We do not discriminate who we sell to; Rebel, Imperial, and pirate credits are all accepted. * Nova Crystals must be stored in IGBC registered facility to be accepted. Banner * (Year 9)) External links * Website * Holosite Category:Factions Category:Production Factions Category:Recycling Factions